Sous le soleil de Windrixville
by Delcielo97
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il en adviendrait si Dallas serait encore en vie? Et que son destin croiserait celui de Cherry Valance! Tous les deux partageant un foyer dans les prairies de Windrixville. Tranche de vie, comédie, drame et romance.
1. Chapter 1

Le sommeil rend tout bête, Belle.

Il dormait, il dormait depuis tellement longtemps que je pensais qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. J'en étais advenu à croire qu'il n'a jamais été ramené à la vie. Je passais la plupart de mes journées à la maison. Il y avait beau avoir des choses à faire ou de quoi me distraire, je n'étais pas intéressée à faire des activités seule. De plus, mon état actuel ne me permettait pas d'entamer des exploits, alors j'attendais qu'il se réveille.

Je me rappelle la scène, comme si j'avais vu sa prestation hier. Cela fessait déjà 2 dimanches que je manquais la messe pour prendre soin de lui et cette fois si je ne savais pas quelle excuse donner aux autres.

Le soleil tapait avec une telle ardeur, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit de lui, qu'il frappe de son mieux à midi. Il faisait clair dans toute la maison, la lumière et faisait briller tout sur son chemin, du sol au plafond. Et elle ne s'est pas permise de faire abstention de son visage.

Allongé dans le lit, les mains sous la poitrine, ses longs cheveux sombres ne faisant qu'accentuer le rouge de ses lèvres. J'étais le prince Florian et lui Blanche neige et à tout moment, je vivais un duel intérieur; son corps était à portée de mains. Blanc et fragile comme une feuille de papier.

La journée s'annonçait paisible et tranquille, et comme ses prédécesseurs samedi, vendredi et jeudi, elle ne me réservait sans doute, aucune surprise.

Pauvre Cherry, à mon âge je devrais être plus réaliste… Et comme tous ceux qui pensent encore que le soleil se lève à l'ouest, j'étais en tort.


	2. Chapter 2

Du plus haut de mes compétences, je m'y connaissais très peu en cuisine. Beaucoup de gens dissent qu'ils ne savent pas cuisiner, mais moi je ne savais simplement pas comment faire quelque chose de bon.

Depuis quelques jours, je ne faisais que m'engloutir de Bologne et cela m'était insupportable. J'avais besoin de manger quelque chose d'autre et sa vite.

À l'arrière de la maison, il y avait un petit potager. Il n'était pas bien entretenu mais, de peine et misère, il y avait tout de même des légumes qui réussirent à voir le jour.

Ceci-di, évaluant mon faible éventail de choix, j'ai opté pour des brocolis. Une soupe me semblait être la solution la plus simple, rapide et celle qui conviendrait le plus à mon niveau d'expertise culinaire.

Après avoir ouvert le feu j'ai mis les aliments sur le four et je me suis m'allonger dans le salon.

Mes remords se cachaient du soleil pour surgir dans l'ombre de la nuit et m'hanter. Il y a quelque chose profondément pitoyable à être maître de son malheur.

Les mains placées sur le ventre, je me suis mise à penser. Ces derniers temps je pensais beaucoup et même aussi insignifiantes que peuvent sembler certaines choses, elles m'étaient toutes matières à réflexion.

Il faisait chaud alors j'ai allumé le ventilateur plafonnier. Il tournait si lentement. Je me demandais si par faveur, le temps aussi pouvait ralentir.

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de récupérer depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital et depuis la mort de Randy, j'affilais bêtises et folies.

Je fini par trouver quelque chose de réconfortant dans l'infinissable parcours du ventilateur. Si paisible et berçant. Il tournait et tourna encore après mon réveil.

Une odeur étrange envahit la maison. Oh non la soupe !

J'ai couru vers la cuisine comme si ma vie en dépendait. En effet, un instant plus tard aurait pu nous être fatal.

Une si petite quantité de nourriture, créa une énorme quantité de fumée sombre et épaisse. Cette maison était si reculée des autres. Ma première réaction fut de crier, comme si l'on aurait pu m'entendre.

C'est à ce moment, que j'ai compris que mon instinct de survie était quasi inexistant.

Je m'apprêtais à saisir la chaudière afin de la mettre dans l'évier. C'est à cet instant qu'une main la prit à ma place et lança dehors ...


	3. Chapter 3

DALLY ? Je m'exclamai.

Plus de peur que de mal. La casserole n'explosa pas. Elle ne fessa que fumer.

JONNY TU VEUX Y PASSER OU QU-

Prit par surprise, ses yeux se sont ouverts grands. Et comme un animal épris d'une certaine confusion, il se mit à analyser tout autour de lui. Je me sentais comme un chasseur mis à nu devant une bête qu'il ne peut dompter. Je tremblais. Il me scruta du regard et son expression ne changea pas lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur mon ventre.

Après cet échange silencieux, il avait tout compris. Tout avait été dit. Et il vit en moi ce qu'était invisible aux yeux des autres.

Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce que j'avais en tête? C'est quoi mon problème? Récupérer Dally de l'hôpital alors que Ponyboy et les autres pensaient qu'il était mort et que sa dépouille avait été rapatrié à New York?

Mon cœur allait lâcher…

Pendant mon sommeil, le monde continua à tourner, la lune s'était même pointée. Ça n'a pris que quelques secondes après mon réveille pour prendre conscience de la situation. Je ne pouvais plus faire l'autruche. Coucher dans un lit dont je n'avais eu la chance d'en faire l'essai auparavant, je compris pourquoi Dally y resta si longtemps.

En me retournant pour ouvrir la lampe de chevet, je l'ai vu assis dans le noir. Pour une personne dormant depuis des jours, il semblait si fatiguer.

Seule une idiote miserait tout sur une fantaisie qui ne pouvait que tourner en cauchemar.

Dally : Depuis quand je suis là? Me demanda-t-il.

Cherry : Ça va faire presque 2 semaines.

Comme un jeune enfant, sa voix était paisible d'innocence et de curiosité.

Dally : Et Johnny… Il est mort hein ?

Cherry : Oui. Je l'ai répondu, avec le moins d'intonation possible.

Il était sans doute trop déshydraté trop que les larmes puissent couler… Il marcha vers la fenêtre, l'ouvra puis retira sa chemise. Son corps bouillait de rage… Et le mien de tristesse. Voir son torse nu était le seul festin que j'avais eu en des semaines. Le vent qui le caressait était le même qui caresse les étalons sauvages lorsqu'ils chevauchent dans les sombres et rudes prairies.

La folle scène de ménage dont j'avais pris le soin d'encastrer les discours et les scénarios n'eut pas lieu. Mais le silence criant qui nous mena à l'aube était bien pire. Le point de non-retour est le guide d'acceptation de toutes les mauvaises situations.


End file.
